If i told you I'd have to kill you
by casassbutt
Summary: Sam and Dean are doing the family business as normal but what happens when they get an unusual case with an unusual girl. With help from Bobby; Dean faces who he is and tries to cope with what he discovers while Sam opens up and starts to care. SamxOC, DeanXCastiel.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: So this is my first ever fanfiction i've actually put on the internet and allowed the light of day, i hope you enjoy it and feedback would be awesome and i will love you forever if you do.  
****Disclaimer: Supernatural and its characters and stuff are not mine im just playing with them for a while.**

* * *

Chapter 1:

"Man I don't know about this, there could be a whole nest in there." Sam said pointedly at Dean who was shovelling pie in his mouth. "Seriously Sammy? Come on! There's no evidence of more than two vamps, we can take 'em man." Looking away, disgusted by whatever the pie filling that was dripping down Dean's chin this time, Sam looked out onto the quiet street that ran alongside the dim diner. Nothing about this dull, grey town suggested brutal murders by a couple of psychotic rogue vampires, but then again most of them didn't. The wind scattered crispy brown leaves around the street in a whirlwind, occasionally being stepped on with a satisfying crunch by a young child, or chased by an excitable dog and grufruntzeled owner. Either way those leaves were the most excitable thing happening outside the fogging windows of the diner, so he watched them, fluttering around, getting stuck on the pavement curb, or flying into the surprised face of a miserable businessman hurrying his way out of the cold wind, or under the biker boot of a small Asian woman. Who, was staring right at him. Sam turned his head hurriedly keeping his eyes on the slight woman, who was now briskly walking away. "Sammy!" Dean snapped his fingers in front of his face looking for any kind of response. "Come on we gotta go dude." He said slapping a twenty down on the table and pulling Sam out the door.

"Dean im not just gonna go in there all guns blazing alright I want to be careful about this, we don't know much."

"Yeah and whose fault was that? You killed the only survivor of the attacks"

"Accidentally!"

"Yeah whatever. Look I don't want to spend any more time here than I have to, so lets do two more days research, tops, then if we still haven't found anything more we go in regardless ok?"

"Fine." Sam breathed, flicking some unruly hair out of his face as he turned to look out of the impala's window at the blurry scenery.

Back in their dingy motel room armed with a phone, laptop and a beer, Sam got to work looking into the more bloody-than-usual vamp attacks.

"Hey Dean, get this, in the crime scene photos there are always three sets of footprints right?" the taller brother asked wearily.

"Yeah so? We already knew that."

"Well, look" he said pointing to the screen, "the footprints in the blood and dust, two of them are close together, one all scraped along the floor; like in a struggle yeah?"

"Yeah, the victim and Count Dracula, so what?" Dean squinted.

"But the third set is always off to the side, always at the other side of the room, not only that but always next to a window or under a bright light"

"Well vamps don't see well in bright light so what, they just had an audience member looking in just for kicks?"

"Maybe, either way we gotta see if we can catch them so we can ask them what's going on, and if they have anything to do with it."

Dean raised his eyebrows at him, "So how are we gonna do that exactly?" Sam shrugged, "Scope the vamps place out, I mean we already know where he is now, it's worth a shot." Dean sighed and cracked open another beer, " but Sammy what if someone else dies tonight what are we gonna do, eat popcorn with the kinky son of a bitch just watching along for their jollies?"

"Of course not, but like I keep saying we don't know what we're up against, it could be a new vampire and its parent, or an experienced one and a little demon friend. We don't know so we have to be careful Dean."

"Careful" dean spluttered, "When have we ever been careful?"

"Exactly and look where that's got us in the past." Sam said quietly, shutting his laptop. He looked up at his older brother expectedly.

"Fine." Dean huffed falling onto his own creaky bed.

"Night bro."

"Shut up Sammy."

The Impala purred into the quiet suburban street, cruising along until it growled to a stop two houses back from the vampire's house. "Nice" Dean whistled spying the dark 1969 Ferrari parked in front of them. Sammy nodded in a non-committal way staring at the vampire's house. The lights flickered on in the front room; the outline of a small slim human staying still as the vampire looked around obviously confused tightening its grip on its victim. "Well that's weird" Dean coughed. Sam nodded curiously never tearing his eyes away from the scene unfolding in front of them. Suddenly the small human figure darted out from underneath its safety light and launched itself at the vampire. With wide eyes the two brothers scrambled out of the car, grabbed their weapons and sped towards the house. Kicking down the door they ran into the front room to see a small Asian woman clinging to the vampires back clawing at its eyes.

"Don't bloody help then!" she screamed at the brothers standing dumb struck in the doorway. Sam and Dean jumped into action. Sam went to the young boy crying on the floor cradling his gushing wounds, picked him up and carried him out of harms way. Quickly tying a tourniquet around the boy's arm and telling him to hold his jacket to his neck to stop the bleeding as he shoved him out the doorway into the general direction of a neighbour's house. Quickly closing the door Sam returned to the living room. The vampire was backed into a corner hissing at Dean and the woman, he had a panicked look on his face as he looked around, suddenly he grew calm and half smiled at the woman. "So it was you, all those times, disrupting my feeds making them quicker than they had to be. Clever. Hiding under the veil of light, you shouldn't have messed with me little girl, I can make you pay." The vampire spat glaring at the woman he turned his dark eyes towards Sam standing in the doorway, "Scared mate? Of little old me?" he sniggered. "Pretty ballsy talk for something soon to be without the ability to speak." Dean said tightening his grip on the machete he carried. The vampire smiled stepping toward them. " Seems she's not the only clever one eh?" snarked the vamp as he walked closer to Dean eyeing him up, like a piece of meat. Licking his dark lips he stopped an inch away from Deans face. "So pretty, shame really." He whispered. Dean pursed his lips and thrust his machete up into the vampires pot bellied stomach. "Oh, you could've just said not interested mate," the vampire coughed doubled over. "Won't do much good though," he spluttered. "Yeah? Well maybe this will" the small woman reached up her sleeve and produced a thin razor like wire wrapping it round the vampire's thick neck and squeezing. Hard. The vampire struggled, his dark eyes bulging. Sam and Dean hurried to restrain him as the woman loosened the wire then tugged with all her might. The vampire's head tore away from his neck with a sickening rip and blood-curdling scream landing next to Sam's foot. Kicking it away he stood up. Looking at the woman he realised it was the same woman he'd seen outside the diner earlier that day.

"Hi im Sam." He held a hand out toward the tiny woman. She looked up at him. She had big dark wary eyes that eyed him up suspiciously; her already tiny body seemed to shrink away from him and Dean before correcting itself into a confident pose. She wore a short black dress covered by a hazel knit jumper and a form fitting leather jacket. Her warm tanned skin had shadows cast by various white scars across her face, which was mostly hidden by her thick, straight, black hair. She looked between Sam and Dean, looking them up and down in turn before finally meeting Sam's hand, her petite, soft hand engulfed by his huge, calloused one.

"I'm Lani"


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: so here's chapter 2, supernatural still doesnt belong to me sadly but i'll cope.**

* * *

Chapter 2:

"Lani?" Dean raised his eyebrow.  
"Family name," she shrugged, cleaning the blood off her razor wire and threading it back up her sleeve.

"Neat little toy you got there." Sam said appreciatively.

"Thanks, I like to keep something up my sleeve for desperate times." she grinned, "Well. Must be off. Thanks for your help and everything." Lani rushed turning to go but a hand grabbed her arm.

"Hang on a sec. How do we know you weren't in on these killings huh?" Dean pulled her towards him, "You been present at all three, now four times? But never done a thing to stop it until now? Not until two hunters show up. Seems awfully convenient to me." He glared down at her. Tugging her arm away from him she backed away a little. "What's your name?" she asked.

"Answer the question." He growled. Lani smirked at him and inspected a scratch on her leather jacket.

"His name is Dean, and I'm Sam, we're brothers and we'd very much like to know a little about you so we don't wrongfully kill you." Sam breathed out exasperated. A smothered laugh escaped Lani's full lips.

"Well someone is impatient, but fair enough. As I already said, my name is Lani, but wait there's more! I am 26 years old, British, and come from a family of hunters back in England. But I wanted bigger fish to fry so why not come to the country where Hells Gate was opened I thought. Might need me there." Lani smiled at them. "As for my presence at the other killings I knew I couldn't take on a vampire like him alone so I waited to find out his weakness, unfortunately that meant waiting out the murders but the light I used to hide made him on edge and much quicker. It was a quick death for them."

"British and a coward that didn't try to prevent death in any way huh? Did you know someone named Bella by any chance?" Dean asked amused.

"No." Lani huffed crossing her arms with a squeak of leather, "that's what's infuriating about you Americans you all seem to think we know each other. Besides I was trying to make it as less horrifying as I could without revealing myself, and before you call me selfish smartarse if I'd of died there would've been no chance of killing the bastard."

"We were here, sweetums." Dean smirked.

Lani rolled her eyes and walked out of the room. Sam walked after her, his long legs keeping up with her short, shapely ones.

"Sorry about him, he can be a dick sometimes" Sam scratched the back of his neck.

"It's fine not like I don't deserve it, I did let them die." She frowned, her eyebrows furrowed. Sam smiled down at her. "Hey" he said catching her arm. "Where are you staying?" She raised an eyebrow at him.

"You know there is such a thing as too eager." She smirked.

"I was wondering if you needed a lift, that's all," He laughed. "Plus im still not too sure on you if im honest." She looked up at him. His hair bounced forward as he spoke, his eyes glistened with what looked like humour and concern. "Thanks, but I have a car," Lani gestured to the sleek, indigo Ferrari parked in front of the impala.

"That's yours?" Dean whistled from behind them. "Is that a 69 365GTC Ferrari?" Lani nodded. " I may have a little more respect for you girl."

"Then call me by my name sweet cheeks." Lani retorted, an innocent smile gracing her face. Dean huffed trudging away to his baby as Sam guffawed struggling to keep a straight face. Turning to Sam, Lani spoke softly "Look you can pour Holy water on me, shout creisto at me, even cut me with silver if it puts your mind at rest Sam."

"Well maybe just the Holy water, if you don't mind that is." Sam said a worried puppy look upon his face.

"I invited you to didn't I?" Lani sighed smiling up at him. "_He really is quite cute_," she thought to herself "_all dimples and a ski-slope nose._" Nodding Sam took the small vile of Holy water he kept on himself at all times, unscrewed the cap and poured it over Lani's exposed arm. Nothing happened.

"Did I pass?"

"Yeah, thanks." Putting away the vile they walked towards the Ferrari. "Listen we should meet up for coffee tomorrow or something, we can exchange war stories, and you could tell us about hunting in England if you wan-"

"Thanks Sam but im needed tomorrow afternoon in a different state so I gotta get moving, but thanks for the offer maybe another time yeah? Anyway I don't think your brother would be very happy to spend his morning with me." Lani nodded over to a glowering Dean tapping his watch pointedly at Sam.

"Yeah maybe." Sam said sadly. "See you around then?"

"Yeah." Lani said putting the car in drive. With a wave the car purred to life and sped away into the early morning.

Slamming the impala door behind him Sam watched the tail lights of the Ferrari disappear.

"Shoulda cut her dude."


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Supernatural not mine, im just having a little fun.**

* * *

Chapter 3:

"Come on Sam it'll be fun. It is Christmas after all. Even Cas is on board." Dean pleaded clutching Sam's arm.

"That's because Cas doesn't know better. I don't want to go to a strip club Dean, let alone at Christmas." Sam yanked his arm out of Dean grasp and into the mini bar fridge to grab a beer.

"Actually I'm rather intrigued by the idea of a Strip Club, I've seen some in those films Dean likes but never been to one myself." Cas interjected. "Thanks Cas" Dean muttered. "Come on Sam as a little gift from Santa to us, for all the hard work we've put in." Dean said snatching the beer out of Sam's hands. Sighing Sam grabbed another out of the fridge. Dean made a grab for that one as well.

"Alright! Alright, Jesus Christ, now will you give me back my beer?" smirking Dean handed a bottle back to him and chugged down the other. "This is gonna be awesome."

The three men walked into the seediest strip club Sam could imagine. Sam looked around with mild interest, sure hot near naked girls were great and all, it just seemed a little sad that this was the way they would celebrate a part of their Christmas. Grabbing a strange multicoloured drink of a passing tray he followed Dean through the sea of horny men and lingerie-clad women to the stage where various women defied gravity with a pole.

"Its all very strange." Cas mused. Sam clapped him on the shoulder and sat down next to an excited Dean. "Just try and enjoy it buddy."

"Yeah." Dean coughed a sheepish expression on his face, shaking his head he turned back towards the pole dancers. "This is the life ey boys?" his eyes following a blonde perversing the laws of physics while removing items of clothing. Cas looked at him then the woman, like he was watching a tennis match, until he just sighed and settled into his seat.

"PLEASE WELCOME TO THE STAGE THE FAMOUS BOOTY BEAUTIES" an overhead speaker said with reluctance. Whooping and hollering soon followed from the regulars.

"Seems popular" Sam remarked gazing round at the excited audience. Cas shifted uncomfortably in his chair and glanced at a grinning Dean. Who, quite frankly, looked like fish returned to water, already counting out a stack of ones from his jacket pocket. Sighing Cas looked back to the stage where several women were either walking or crawling out on stage to the heavy beat being blasted out of the speakers. They all came to a stop in the middle of the stage draped over one another, staying stock still until the heavy beat was suddenly accompanied by music, at which they all sprang into action, grinding up against each other and winking to the hollering men below. Sam watched, a small smile on his face, tapping his fingers against the beer bottle in his hand to the beat (apparently strange cocktails are not his thing.) a curvy brunette caught his eye and detached herself from the group, slinking towards him she dropped the barely there skirt and stepped out of it without breaking stride.

"What's your name bigboy?" she purred into his ear while straddling his lap.

"Sam." He coughed.

"How about you and me have some fun?" She replied whispering into his ear.

"Um-" he shifted and looked towards Cas and Dean for help. Cas stared at him blankly obviously not knowing how to help while Dean nodded grinning at him.

"Thanks um-"

"Crystal"

"-Crystal, but um, I feel my brother Dean would be a better tipper." Sam smiled awkwardly. Crystal smiled and de-mounted him.

"Your loss." She muttered sauntering towards Dean. Just as she was about to talk to him Dean stood up. "Someone's eager" she smirked.

"No," Dean muttered gently pushing her out the way so he could see the stage better, "Sam look."

"What? The dancers? Yeah they're pretty so what?" Sam sighed.

"No, look at their faces."

"That's a first for you bro, well done"

"Har har, now do as I say, see that girl to the left in the middle, lying on the blonde and fiddling with the bra of the redhead?" Dean pointed incessantly, pulling Sam up from his chair.

"Yeah so wha-" Sam's mouth fell open and eyebrows furrowed as he squinted at the stage. "Oh my G-d is that Lani? You know that girl from a cou-"

"A couple months back yeah, the one you haven't stopped whispering about in your sleep, the stuck up bitch who's annoying as hell, yeah I remember." Cas stood up to join them.

"Is this the girl who hid from a vampire using light?" Castiel asked recognising the name while searching the stage for whom the brothers were now openly staring at. Nodding Dean turned to a passing waitress.

"Excuse me, could you bring the lovely Asian woman down here to us please?" Dean charmed her, batting his eyelashes. Looking sceptically at all three of them she nodded smirking and took of towards the stage. Sauntering up to Lani and the others she shouted up to her and gestured to the brothers and angel. Lani's grin disappeared as she saw who it was. Gulping she extracted herself from the sweaty heap of strippers and walked quickly towards them.

"Yes?" she clipped, hands on bare hips.

"What, hunting too big and scary for ya?" Dean smirked, earning a gentle slap from Sam.

"Shhhh," Lani looked around quickly seeing if anyone had heard him. "Here come with me." Turning on her heel she walked away briskly to some private rooms away from the humid, sweaty main area. Opening the door of the furthest one she gestured for them to follow her. Once inside the room she quickly closed the door and turned to them. "Look im working a job right now, so I'd appreciate you not blowing my cover," Glaring at Dean, "Besides this is harder work than you think." She said brushing glitter off her chest. Swallowing Sam walked further into the room playing with the fringe falling off the small velvet loveseat.

"So, um, what do you thinks going on here then?" he asked clearing his throat.

"Demons, and lots of them." she sighed crossing her arms. "And by lots I mean pretty much all the strippers."

"Wait that makes no sense, I should be able to see them, or at least sense them." Cas interrupted.

"Why? Who are you pretty-boy?" Lani peered round Dean at him.

"Pretty-boy happens to be an angel of the lord sweet-cheeks." Dean growled. "So maybe show some respect."

"Oh. Sorry I didn't know, sorry your… holiness?" Lani stuttered sending a pleading look to Sam, who shook his head. "Um sorry… um, what's your name?"

"Castiel and it is perfectly understandable." Cas inclined his head to her. Dean coughed shifting uncomfortably, blocking Cas from Lani's view.

"Hey look, sorry Dean I didn't mean to offend your boyfriend. But you really need to work on the over-protectiveness you got going on there." Raising her eyebrows Lani sauntered across the room to the Loveseat where Sam was and sat next to him shivering.

"He is not my boyfriend, I'm not gay sweetheart." Dean spluttered. Cas stared at him almost sadly before turning away back towards an uncomfortable Sam and watchful Lani. Sam turned away and noticed her shivering.

"Are you cold?" He asked taking off his jacket putting it round Lani's bare shoulders.

"Thanks, and as for why you cant see them Castiel, well I have no idea, to be honest the only reason I know they're Demons is because whenever I mutter Criesto many if not all of them flinch and I keep finding sulphur everywhere, like this would be a cleaners worst nightmare." Lani pulled the tan jacket tighter around her petite body.

"Wait so they haven't shown any other signs?" Sam asked, eyebrows pulling down over his eyes. Lani shook her head and turned to a pacing Dean. "What're you thinking bro?"

"Im thinking we need to get out of here as soon as possible and as normally as possible, before they notice the elephant in the room" gesturing to Cas.

"I see no ele-" Cas started.

"You dude, I mean you."

"bu-" Cas started again but stopped when he saw Dean's exasperated face.

"Well you guys are supposed to be getting some sort of kinky private foursome lap dance according to the waitress, so I say we mess you up a bit then I lead you out the back way, we have to go back through the main bit but we wont look out of place." Lani said shrugging Sam's jacket off.

"Sounds like a plan." Dean agreed.

"Alright well Dean, Sam, I assume you know what state you should be in." Lani walked over to Cas and tore his trench coat off, untucked his shirt, loosened the already loose tie and told him to rearrange his trousers. As Cas dealt with making his trousers look less comfortable to be in Lani inspected Dean, who looked suitably dishevelled, then turned her attention on Sam. Pursing her lips she strode over to him, "maybe I assumed wrong." Lani reached up placing her hands on his chest, running them down to where his button up plaid shirt joined and ripped it apart quickly, sending buttons flying. Meeting his eyes she ran her hands back along his muscular chest, glided up his neck and into his thick, long hair scraping her short nails along his scalp. Sam swallowed thickly not tearing his gaze away from her as a small barely audible whimper escaped his mouth. Lani mussed his brown locks up, scrunching, fluffing and scraping his hair around. "There, that ought to do it." Her voice sounded distant, like it was a badly connected phone call. Dean coughed, eyebrows raised. "Should we get going then or do you wanna play dress up, or should I say dress down, some more?" He said eyeing Cas. Backing away from Sam, Lani nodded and opened the door, "do me a favour and act a little dazed kay?" Lani smirked up at the men. Rolling his eyes Dean pulled Cas out of the room and headed back to the main part of the club. Sam and Lani followed suit until the reached the end of the dingy hall, pushing ahead of Dean and Cas; Lani grabbed Cas' tie and Sam's open shirt and dragged them across the sweaty, hot, multi-coloured lit room. Weaving in and out of tables and sweaty balding men they reached a black door, which led to a back alley the club opened out onto. Pushing it open the four left the seedy club turning right towards the main road.

"Here." Sam snatched Cas' trench coat and placed it around Lani. "It's a bit more modest than this," he explained to a bewildered Cas gesturing to his own jacket.

"Thank you. This way." Lani gave Sam and Cas a small smile before leading them across the main road and down a side alley, "I'm staying down here, we can work out how to tackle this infestation there." Stopping at a peeling green door Lani reached up and knocked on the window next to it. An old grey-faced Indian man peered out. "Forgot ya key did ya?" he asked gruffly.

"Something like that yeah." Lani giggled shrugging so the trench coat fell open a little to reveal her small yet appealing cleavage. Nodding satisfied he ducked back behind the frosted window and the door buzzed signifying its unlocking. Sighing Lani pushed it open and grabbed the spare key he was holding out muttered thanks and sped up the creaky, uneven staircase. Four floors up she got to a door which made the other door look like the Ritz and unlocked it tossing the key onto the pile of books next to it. The three men made their way inside.

Sam looked around taking in the sagging single bed, small dusty window and mountains of books everywhere. "Well this is…"

"Horrible, don't remind me." Lani shivered. She leaned over a suitcase and dug out a pair of light blue skinny jeans and a large fluffy jumper. "So what do you guys think we should do?" she asked pulling the clothes on with out fully taking off the trench coat.

"What makes you think we're helping?" Dean sulked dragging a finger along the dusty windowpane.

"You're kidding right? Last time we met you couldn't wait to kill a monster and what, now you want nothing to do with it?" Lani almost screeched, throwing Cas' coat back to him.

"Maybe." Dean muttered not meeting her gaze.

"Bullshit." Lani and Sam shouted at the same time.

"Dean come on we'd never leave this sort of job and you know it. Get of your high horse, put aside your differences and work with the girl." Sam whisper-shouted gripping Deans arm.

"I agree Dean, this is a rather strange phenomenon. We could all learn a lot more into how Demons work." Cas reasoned. Dean looked up at him, Cas' eyes looked so innocent and pleading. How could Dean say no? Dean shook his head, "fine, sorry sweetums." He directed at Lani. Taking a deep breath he opened his mouth, "I might have a plan."

Then a phone rang.

Lani's phone to be exact. Lani looked apologetically at Sam and checked the caller ID. Biting her lip she looked up at the others. "Sorry, hold that thought I have got to take this." She apologised bringing the phone up to her ear. "Hey Bubba, what's going on?" she said softly. Sam looked down toward the nearest stack of books. "_Welsh Folklore and Legends_." it read.

"Well I'm not gonna lie Hunny that does sound right up my alley." Lani laughed. "Well im a little busy here actually… yeah I know… Charming!... cheeky… yeah no, I'll call you back in a bit kay? … Alright, love you." Hanging up she turned towards the men. "So, um, how would you feel about me leaving to go help a friend out?"

"Hang on you were just shouting at me for not wanting this case!" Dean growled indignantly.

"Look, I know and believe it or not I feel shitty about dumping you in this, but this is a person I love very much, who I swore I'd protect no matter what so I don't have time for what you think." She growled up at him. "Asking you was a formality, a gesture of polite manners, I am British after all. But I'm leaving either way." She drew herself up to be face to face to him, well more like neck to face. Holding his stare she raised an eyebrow in question.

"Well I can't stop you, just tell us everything you know before you go."

"Hang on, what's going on with your, um, friend?" Sam butted in-between them trying to ease the tension. Lani glanced up at him.

" Well it's her town really. Four people have gone missing in one week, all for exactly 24 hours and they cannot remember a thing." Lani explained. "I know it's less than this, but this is a woman I love very much and will die for." Dean perked up at her sentence.

Sam looked down awkwardly. "So, are you two… you know… you know, um, together… then?" Lani chuckled clasping a hand over her mouth. "Hell no! Cassie is my best friend, she's basically family, actually she is family so she will always come first."

"Then you cannot stay here, I understand the importance of loyalty, and have come to understand the importance of family in mortal senses. Lani we completely understand and we will handle the situation in your absence." Cas spoke softly to her glancing at Sam and Dean as he did. The brothers nodded in agreement.

A couple of hours later Sam, Dean and Cas were helping load Lani's belongings into the boot of her car. Armed with the information he needed Dean waved goodbye and went to sit inside the Impala. Cas wished her good luck and joined him.

"Hey Sam,"

"Yeah?"

"Look if you finish up early or want another job to do after this one just come to this address ok?" She handed him Cassie's address on a scrap of paper.

"Yeah sure." Sam smiled down at her, eyes searching her face, grazing across her tanned forehead mostly hidden under her side fringe, sliding over her thick eyebrows, skiing down her small pointy nose, lingering on her big dark brown eyes, gazing at the fine white scars scattered over her cheeks and chin, faltering on her full red lips, snapping back up to her amused eyes. "Yeah, definitely."


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: so here is chapter 4, one of my favourite characters gets introduced in this one and is based off one of my internet friends who I love so much so yeah…**

**Disclaimer: Day 23 Supernatural is still not mine.**

* * *

Chapter 4:

Lani pulled into the small town Cassie lived in, Morgantown, Indiana. She liked the town, it was a second home to her, the first being her car of course, as both were small and homely. Much like the village she grew up in, in the rural parts of East Anglia, England. She missed England an awful lot, and being in Morgantown only made it worse. It was a love/hate relationship. She couldn't stay here for long and she knew it otherwise she'd be tempted to go back home. And that was something she could not do under any circumstances. Lani sighed, these depressing thoughts would plague her the whole job if she wasn't careful. Taking a sharp turn she sped down the high street towards Cassie's house at the end, next to the community hall of all places. "Disgustingly suburban" she chuckled. Pulling up in front of Cassie's small town house she looked up at the narrow, grey-stoned building, her lips pursed. She couldn't understand why but she had the weirdest feeling about this place, like it was wrong to be there, like something bad would happen. Shrugging Lani climbed out the car and strode towards the little blue door. After one knock Cassie opened it with a squeal.

"LANI! Oh my gosh I cannot believe you came, well I can, but, you know you've just been so distant lately, but not anymore! Wow im glad to see you, I missed you so much, I cannot believe you stayed away for so long this time, it was so quiet without you I only had the cat to keep me company, but I managed. Wow I missed you." Grinning Lani pulled her babbling American friend into a bear hug, "I missed you too Bubba."

The two women sat around Cassie's stained kitchen table. The two women were polar opposites in that moment. Lani dark, serious, and clad in black. Cassie bright, bubbly, and colourful. Cassie really did stand out though, next to anyone. Her bright red, tightly curled hair bounced round her head chaotically, she wore a permanent crooked smile, which showed of her over-abundance of pearly white teeth. Her extremely pale skin often made people worry for her health and contrasted dramatically with whatever tie-dye/dip-dye contraption she wore that day. Cassie poured herself and Lani a herbal tea.

"So what do you thinks going on Lani?" she asked handing her the mug.

"Honestly from what you told me on the phone, I have no clue, sorry." Lani cradled the warm mug in her small, cold hands. "Im going to need a list of everyone affected and where they went missing, can you do that for me?" Cassie nodded feverely. "Good, we should get this sorted in no time then." Lani gave the older woman a small smile. She didn't like this, not at all.

"Alright, I have no idea I give up. I give up on life, what is this fuckery?" Lani shouted at the stacks of research she had in front of her.

"What's up Hunny?" Cassie peered round the doorway of Lani's bedroom.

"I cannot figure out which tit-shit is haunting, or possessing, or doing whatever the fuck it's trying to do to this town. It is killing me." Lani yanked on the ends of her thick hair, hands balling into a fist. "Maybe… maybe I should call those other hunters I was talking about."

"What the cute one, the angel and the 'pleb'?" Cassie shifted the research over to sit next to her.

"Yeah. Them."

"Do it." She said nudging Lani's bare shoulder. Lani sighed frustrated, resting her head in the crook of Cassie's sweet smelling neck she reached for her phone. Flipping through her contact she found Sam's. "Deep breaths Hunny." Cassie comforted "it's ok to ask for help." Lani nodded and hit dial. Ring ring. Ring ring. Ring ring.

"Hello?" a gruff voice said.

"Sam?"

"No, this is Dean, what can Sam inevitably do for you? Also who are you?"

"Oh hey Dean, its Lani, look I need you guy's help. Please." Lani bit her lip.

"Again? Maybe you're in the wrong business sweetheart."

"Shut up dick-face, and im perfectly good at what I do but I also know when I need help, so please come and help me." Lani half growled down the phone.

"Fine let me talk to Sam and he'll call you back." Dean hung up.

Half an hour later Lani's mobile started shrieking.

"Hello?... Sam, thank heaven... you are?... brilliant, awesome, thanks Sam… yeah see you in a bit, bye." Lani's face lit up more and more with every word. "Cassie, good news they're on their way, finally, we might be able to get some answers."

"And you get to see Sam." Cassie teased.

"Yeah the only catch is he's part of a package deal with his brother." Lani rolled her eyes.

"Kinky." Cassie whispered wiggling her eyebrows, a pure look of disgust passing Lani's face.

Four hours later Sam, Dean, Cas and the two women sat around Cassie's wooden kitchen table.

"So what exactly is going on here then?" Dean inquired sipping his very Irish, Irish coffee.

"Well, that is why I need you guys. I have no idea, I can tell its something supernatural… I just don't know which supernatural creature." Lani stated.

"Well, tell us everything you know and maybe we can see something you might of missed." Sam said his large hands engulfing his coffee mug. "Fresh set of eyes can't hurt."

Lani nodded, "I'll be right back." She rose from the table and disappeared upstairs. Cassie shifted uncomfortably in her chair, unused to new people.

"So…" she said, "how long have you two been together?" She asked looking between Cas and Dean, noticing the lingering looks they gave each other and how close they were sat.

"Fucks sake." Dean muttered, scraping his chair back and heading out the room.

"Was is something I said?" Cassie raised her eyebrows in worry.

"Dean and I are not together as I think you mean. We share a profound bond but it is only platonic." Cas sighed, his face a synonym of a puppy that had just been kicked in the gut.

"Oh…" Cassie reached for the coffee pot and topped everyone up. "Should I go apologize?"

"Nah Cassie, don't worry about it." Sam assured her. Lani swept back into the room hidden by a mountain of books and files plonking them down heavily on the table.

"These are everything it could be and everything about the victims." She perched down on the edge of her chair and took a file in her hands. "So far we have six victims in the three weeks it's been going on. The only thing they have in common is that they all live in this town and disappeared within an eight mile radius of the community hall and all for exactly 24 hours from when they were last seen and when they last remember." Dean came back in quietly and leant against the counter far from the table. "I've found out everything I think I can from various records and profiles, but feel free to take a look." She gestured to the towering stack of papers in the centre.

"Have you been to the police yet?" Dean asked

"No, not yet, I like to leave that last." She replied.

"Well me and Sammy will go tomorrow morning get a handle on the situation."

"Mind if I tag along?" Lani requested.

"I dunno, no offence sweetie but it doesn't sound as if you'd be any good at it." Dean scoffed pouring more alcohol into his coffee.

"Well, Pumpkin, I'll just stand in the back and not say anything if that pleases your highness, but I know how to get information out of people." Lani snapped, fists curling into a ball.

"Whatever floats your boat Princess." Dean shrugged, "Im gonna hit the hay." He walked out the kitchen and they could hear him thump us the stairs to the spare room.

"Don't mind him, he's just in a bad mood today." Sam gripped Lani's shoulder in reassurance. "Mind if I look over these tonight?" Lani nodded her approval. "Then I'm gonna go up to bed as well, night guys, also thanks for having us Cassie."

"Anytime" She smiled watching him leave. Cas waved and left with him. "Lani, I approve of Sam. First off he's yummy, second he's sweet, and third he's pretty badass, like you two would have the cutest most adorable kickass babies." Gushed Cassie.

"Whoa, slow down there love. And I agree he is good looking and sweet but I don't like him that way, plus it would be unprofessional, also we cant afford to take any focus away from the job right now." Lani replied.

"Whatever you say Hunny." Cassie smirked as she made her way up to bed. "Whatever you say."


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: ok so this is really a filler chapter and not very long – sorry if you wanted something longer- but meh. Also because im a numpty I keep forgetting to thank ****weareinfinite4life ****for their wonderful review I really appreciate it and because im slow on the uptake have a million hugs and cookies and rainbows and stuff in your life **** also if anyone else wants to review I would love you forever. Also thankyou very much for those of you that have followed I also love you forever **** ok enough of me talking here is the next chapter…**

* * *

Chapter 5:

The sunlight streamed through the curtains of Lani's room waking her up. 6:30 Am her alarm read. Groaning she slithered out of bed and to the shower. After a piercingly hot shower she pulled open her wardrobe, which kept all the clothes she never travelled with in. Picking out a ruby red silk shirt and a form fitting black pencil skirt she got dressed and dried her hair so it would be wavey and fall around her face. Making her way downstairs she heard noises from the communal bathroom where someone was taking a shower. Stopping outside it she pressed her ear to the door listening carefully.

"Need a glass?" Dean stood behind her smirking.

"Thanks but im good, are you wearing that?" She looked at his crumpled suit and loose, scrappy tie.

"Yes, and I'll fix it up before we leave don't worry Princess." Dean adjusted his tie turning his nose up at her as he passed her down the stairs. "You look nice by the way."

"Go to hell."

Sam bounded down the stairs to find a very silent kitchen where Lani and Dean were glaring daggers at each other over their breakfasts. Clearing his throat he grabbed a piece of Deans toast and took a huge bite before he could protest. "So we ready to go then?" He asked checking his FBI badge.

"Yep." Lani straightened up grabbing her leather jacket of the back of the chair. "Let's go." She swept towards the front door. Dean followed silently grabbing the remaining bit of toast back of Sam with a glare.

"Hi, I'm agent McLeod these are my partners agent Garrison and agent Lao. FBI. We're here to inquire about the recent disappearances." Sam introduced shaking the Sheriff's hand. Dean and Lani nodding their greeting to him.

"Sheriff Andy Houlton." The Sheriff responded eagerly. "Wow, FBI huh? Well I'll tell ya this sure is some tricky case. Weird too."

"Well that's why we're here Sheriff." Lani smiled. Andy looked her up and down appreciatively his thin mouth growing into a smile.

"Well anything you need just shout doll." He chimed. Sam coughed shifting slightly in front of Lani until she sauntered past him, hips swinging, placing her hand on the Sheriff's bicep she simpered girlishly up at him.

"That would be greatly appreciated." She propelled him into his office, Sam and Dean following blindly.

"You weren't kidding when you said you could get information out of people." Dean remarked impressively. Lani smirked up at him happily.

"Im used to it. Been at it a long time I guess." She explained strolling away from the Police Station.

"Yeah that was… something." Sam added. Lani smiled sheepishly up at him.

"I know I was a bit… forward-" Sam scoffed, earning him a sharp glare, "-but it's the most efficient way to get the information. Tell me how long does it usually take you two to get the info?" She demanded defensively.

"Between twenty to thirty minutes to get everything we need I guess." Sam mumbled.

"Exactly, only took five minutes, if that." She beamed proudly. Sam frowned and picked up the pace towards the Impala, eager to get as far away from the Sheriff as possible.


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: so i felt bad posting such a short chapter and i noticed that this one is even shorter so i decided to put them both up today. let me know what you think, and have fun i guess :)**

* * *

Chapter 6:

Dean sighed as he got drove to the first victim's house alone. Gripping the steering wheel tightly he though of Lani and her know it all attitude. Lani really got on his nerves and he didn't even know why for the most part. She was perfectly nice to Sam so he should like her. Hell Sam likes her enough for the both of them, but still for him he should try. Suddenly the flutter of wings sounded and Cas sat next to him.

"Hello Dean."

"S'up Cas."

"What?"

"Never mind."

"Dean, I feel like you're holding back from me."

"Fine S'up means what's u-"

"Dean, you know that is not what I meant. Ever since Lani made the mistake of us being romantically involved you have become distant, even more so when Cassie mentioned it. Why?" Cas reached across putting a hand on Dean's shoulder. Dean gulped,

"Why? I don't know Cas maybe because I'm not gay, maybe because im confused, maybe because I'm sick to death of people thinking we're fucking behind closed doors." Dean fumed staring out to the road in front of them.

"Why are you confused?" Cas placed his other hand on Dean's, which rested on the gear-stick. Dean's breath hitched in his throat, pulling his baby over to the side of the road with a screech he looked over to Cas. His green eyes met Cas' impossibly blue ones. "_So beautiful" _He thought,_ "I can appreciate beauty with out being gay can't I_?" Dean's eyes tore themselves away from Cas' haunting eyes down to his pink lips. "_Beautiful_" Cas' lips parted and Dean realised they had become very close to each other, their noses almost touching. Dean snapped away from Cas, eyes looking away wildly, searching for something to focus on, anything other than Cas. Cas sighed and leant back into his seat. With a long look at a gaze avoiding Dean he miserably fluttered away. Dean glanced at the recently vacated seat sadly. "Shit."


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: so here's another little chapter, i literally have no idea why they're so short now, i promise they do get longer. feel free to give feedback i'd really appreciate it and tell me what you think. **

* * *

Chapter 7:

"So get this, all together there has been three hundred and fifty of these disappearances over the past century, all seemingly random and blamed on intoxication of the victims part." Sam reported to Lani.

"Weird." Lani replied.

"Also all of them have done something totally out of character a short while after, like one guy cheated on his wife with his best friends brother and someone else graphitised a whole house with various bits of gossip about the locals."

"So what the creature steals them for twenty four hours and afterwards the end up doing something immoral?"

"Pretty much."

"Demonic then?" Lani asked

"Most likely." Sam replied reaching for the teapot, "This tea is really good by the way."

Lani laughed and pointed to herself. "English."

Sam chuckled pouring the tea into his mug. Pushing some unruly hair back he leant towards Lani.

"What's it like in England?"

"Rainy." Lani chortled. "Small, great at fundraising. It's good."

"Do you ever miss it?"

"All the time." Lani smiled sadly. "I even miss the One Show." She chuckled to herself then guffawed seeing Sam's confused face. "Very annoying talk-slash-news-slash-gimmicky show." She explained.

"Oh, fair enough. If you miss it so much why don't you go back?" Sam quizzed.

"Trying to get rid of me are we?" Lani teased.

"No! Of course not, just wondering."

"It's… complicated."

"Do you wanna talk about it?" Sam reached across gently taking Lani's tiny, smooth hands into his own giant ones. Stroking the backs of them in smooth circles he looked directly into her warm brown eyes. "You don't have to but, if it helps." His thumbs continued the soothing circles, turning her hands over he traced the creases of her palm then swiping over the bottom of her palms with his thumb.

"Thanks, but no." her breath hitched as his rough thumb swiped close to her wrists. She snapped her hands away from him and under the table quickly. "We should get on with this." She gestured to the mountains of paperwork the Sheriff had lent them.

"Sure." Sam peered at her as he took a file. She shifted away from him and pulled her sleeves down over her hands as she opened another file.

A few minutes later Lani sighed heavily and threw the file down on the table.

"Fine, I'll tell you." Sam set down his files and leaned in attentively.

"I don't exactly come from a family of hunters. Back home I had a very specialized job. I had a specific skill set and after that job went… south, I had to make a fresh start. I ended on bad terms with both my employers and family. There is nowhere for me to return to, so I stay here where I can use my skill set and save people. Cassie, she is the best thing that has ever happened to me. She took me in when no one else would. She gave me a home and a family. She saved me."

"Which is why you took off so quickly."

"Yeah."

"Thank you for telling me. I know how hard it is to be shunned; my Father and I didn't have the best relationship. I never wanted to be a hunter. I wanted to live a normal life, with a normal job, a wife and kids. A white picket fence, the works. But I guess nothing works out the way we want huh?" Sam smiled sadly at her.

"I guess not."


End file.
